But You Can't See
by RainWolf Flames
Summary: -"She couldn't see him, standing there in the pouring rain, wondering where he'd gone wrong."  Please no flames; I'm only a novice writer.


My sister requested that I put this up on FF, so I did.

Please no flames.

If I owned Reborn, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction; I'd be drawing the manga.

I hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>He stood, watching through the pouring rain.<p>

She didn't see him, standing there – he couldn't blame her, really; she looked like she was having a lot of fun with that strange boy, underneath the dull awning of a local building.

He knew he shouldn't have felt angry, or betrayed, because they hadn't been in a relationship in the first place.

But that was what he had come for; to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her in his life.

His hands clenched into fists, but he said nothing; the rain fell harder, as if it was showering him with sympathy and forgiveness he didn't accept.

_How could you do this to me? _He growled to himself. _Don't you see how much I love you – how much I _need _you? What does that guy have that I don't? How can he make you happier than if you were with me? Am I not good enough for you, or am I just the guy Tsuna hangs around with?_

_He doesn't know all the ways to make you smile like I do; he'll never know what makes you cry, and how to comfort you when you're sad like I do. _

_He'll never know why you like cake so much; I do._

_He'll never know why Haru Appreciation is so important to you; I do._

He watched her burst into merry laughter, heard the unnamed boy's deeper chuckle, and bit down hard on his bottom lip; he tasted blood, but he couldn't care less.

_...Don't I mean _anything _to you?_

His blood ran cold when she wrapped her arms around him happily; the rain showered down so hard it began to stab and prick at his skin. He didn't care.

_No. I'm nothing to you. I'm just the boy you used to know, the sushi master's son. That's all I am; that's all I ever will be. You don't care about me, and you never will. What was Dad talking about? Love isn't a warm feeling, something that makes you happy – it's agonizing, and something that's too painful to think about. _

A tear trailed down his cheek.

_Did _he _offer to make you something when the bakery was closed, and you were sure Haru Appreciation Day was ruined? Was _he _the one that spent four whole hours searching for you when Tsuna broke your heart? Did _he _take you to the mall and buy you everything you wanted when you thought everyone had forgotten your birthday? Did _he _sit up all night talking to you when you had a nightmare?_

He looked the unfamiliar boy up and down.

_Who _is _this guy, anyway? Couldn't you break my heart by finding someone I _know _is better than me?_

_Tsuna I understand – he's already dating Kyoko – but couldn't you have picked, I don't know, Gokudera? I mean, he's so smart, he could get into your school if he wanted to, and he's loyal, too._

_What about Rhyoei-sempai? He may be an extremist, but doesn't that mean he can extremely love you, too?_

Hibari _would've been better than this guy – at least I _know _he'd protect you with the same ferocity he uses to protect our school._

_But I was shown-up by a guy you find on the streets? Am I really that much of a loser?_

His nails dug into his palms and drew blood, but he didn't seem to notice.

_Dad's an idiot if he thinks _this _is warm and happy._

_I wish I'd never been here; I wish I could just disappear. I don't want to feel like this; not anymore. But you can't see, can you? You'll never understand how much I care about you; how much you mean to me._

_I want to disappear._

He looked down at the gravel, screwing his eyes shut tight and bitterly praying for a car to whiz past and hit him. Unable to stay any longer, he gritted his teeth, turned and ran into the thick forest.

He left his broken heart behind, in the pouring rain.

She caught a glimpse of a black, rain-flattened hair, of soaked cyan clothes, of a familiar boy disappearing into the dark woods, and blinked.

"...Yamamoto-kun...?"

* * *

><p>...I feel bad for writing it...Sorry Yamamoto T_T<p>

Anyway, please review.

The more reviews I get, the more stories I'll post (when I get some ideas, and if you guys want me to keep writing in the first place).


End file.
